


fire

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fire, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Michael, M/M, Worried Luke, it's all very cute, luke is grateful, michael saves luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael takes fire to the face for luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> the fire bit in this is a tiny bit descriptive so if y'know if that shit fucks you up then you prob shouldn't read this
> 
> but it's pretty cute i mean i cry a lil bit when mikey gets burnt and luke cries a lot so

it was like watching a horror movie. 

michael was on the left side of the stage, singing into the same microphone as calum. he glanced over to see what luke was doing, and the sight had his heart in his throat. he choked on his words, eyes widening in fear. 

there was luke, gazing directly into a pipe for the pyro on the stage. he didn’t know what it was. michael was listening to the lyrics that calum sung, and it was almost to the drum beat where the pyro shot out of the pipe. no one else noticed luke staring right where the fire would hit him. 

michael gripped the neck of his guitar, holding it so it wouldn’t bang against his knees. he broke into a run, shouting luke’s name and listening to the music. a few more hits on ashton’s drum kit before the fire, and luke would be blasted in the face with the flames. 

michael could feel panic bubbling in his stomach, rising into throat. he stuck out his arm, shoving luke away from the pyro pipe. ashton hit his drums and the pyro shot out, hitting michael instead of luke. 

luke stumbled, catching himself and turning to see michael being hit with the fire. michael cried out at the burning pain, and he clutched his face. he could smell his hair burning, and he ran off stage. luke watched with horrified eyes. 

michael went backstage, grabbing a towel and holding it to his face. his left eye felt like it was going to explode, and there were tears rising in his right eye. he was still glad it was him instead of luke. 

he could see the gifs now, him shoving luke out of the way. taking fire to the face for the lanky blonde boy. michael felt a sob rising in his throat at the blinding pain, and then luke was there, shouting apologies, asking michael if he was okay. michael shook his head. 

“mikey, oh my god! i’m so sorry, mike, please be okay. we have to go to the hospital!” luke cried, tears running down his face. 

michael was lost. there were people talking all around him, but he could only hear luke. probably because the blonde had a death grip around michael’s shoulders, his face resting in the crook of his neck as michael’s vision grew blurry. 

“my eye,” michael mumbled, “it hurts.” he was thankful luke was holding him so tightly, because he would’ve fallen over otherwise. he pulled away the towel, prying his left eye open. he clenched it shut again at the immediate pain that shot through his entire head. 

michael could hear people talking around him, but they were quiet compared to luke’s loud sobs. he heard the words ‘hospital’ and ‘ambulance’, but he was too gone to understand them. he could only process luke’s arms wrapped around him, and his arms snaked around the taller boy’s waist. as if to say he wasn’t angry at luke. 

“mikey, we’re gonna go to the hospital, okay? get your eye checked,” luke sniffled. michael nodded, looking up to see calum and ashton in front of him. ashton was staring at him wide eyed, and calum looked like he was going to cry. 

“are you okay, michael? you’ll be okay,” ashton mumbled, hugging michael quickly and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “you’re a brave guy, mike.”

calum just nodded in agreement, unable to utter words of his own. then michael and luke were being tugged somewhere, not releasing their grips on each other. 

michael pressed the towel to his face again, the pain unfading. luke was still crying, his tears wetting michael’s neck. michael was still crying from his right eye, the left one seemingly unable to produce tears at the moment. 

then they were at the hospital. michael could see fine again, but he had to use some special eye drops for a week or two. they’d tried to give him bandages, but he refused to wear them for more than a few hours. he slept in them for a while, but now there was just a small one over the spot where he’d been burnt the worst. 

luke hadn’t left his side the entire time. he was laying in the hospital bed with michael, who had just woken up. it was nine in the morning, and michael had woken up due to the beeping of the machine next to him.

michael hadn’t been required to spend the night, but he’d fallen asleep, and they let him stay. luke slept in bed with him, calum and ashton in the uncomfortable plastic chairs next to the bed. he was surrounded by people who loved him. 

michael shifted, and luke sat up immediately. there were soft snores emitting from calum and ashton, but luke had been wide awake. michael and luke hadn’t spoken the night before. michael was too tired. 

“michael, you’re awake!” luke said, maybe a bit too loudly. “oh my god, mikey, you’re such an idiot!”

michael cuddled into luke’s side, laughing quietly. calum and ashton were still asleep. “why am i an idiot?”

“you jumped into front of fire! to save me!” luke whisper shouted, michael giggling softly. “why didn’t you just let it hit me?”

“you were looking straight at it, luke! you’d surely be blind right now, dumbass. i just got little burn.” michael shrugged, but luke only scoffed in response. 

“well, you shouldn’t have done it. d’you know how many blowjobs i owe you for that?” luke joked, making michael giggle again. 

“shut up, you don’t owe me anything. but you know i can’t turn down a blowie from my lovely blonde boyfriend,” michael mumbled, bringing his lips to luke’s in an open mouthed kiss. 

luke licked into michael’s mouth, a hand resting on the boy’s chest. “i love you, y’know? you literally got set on fire for me.” he softly trailed his thumb over michael’s bandage, pressing sweet kisses to michael’s nose and cheeks. “that’s pretty badass.”

“i know, i’m great,” michael laughed. luke rolled his eyes, curling comfortably into michael’s chest. “i’m just glad you weren’t hurt, baby boy.”

“thank you, mikey, for saving me,” luke mumbled, gently running his fingers through michael’s hair. “at least you weren’t hurt too badly, or i wouldn’t have been able to live with myself. i love you so much, baby.”

“i love you too, lukey.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments! (pls)


End file.
